Memories
by cbyte64
Summary: Flippy remembers the war but in greater detail than ever. accepting oc's for the war. will contain flippy flaky eventually. this is my first fanfic 3rd chapter is up
1. first incursion

**Memories**

Flippy remembers the war but in greater detail than ever. Also are human with animal like features. My first fanfic.

"Ambush!" cried Sgt. DeLarge, "Cprl. Sneaky take Flippy and Mouse KaBoom around their left flank."

"Sir yes Sir," Sneaky replied, "alright ladies you heard him lets go!"

"Flippy be careful."

"Sir yes Sir"

They were doing good until the enemy pulled a trap within an ambush.

"We're trapped sir."

The enemy started to stab them to death.

"Sneaky!"

He was dead

"Mouse!"

Also dead

Flippy experiences pain in his head.

"What the F****!"

"_Let me out to show them what happens when you mess with US!"_

Everything went black.

"Who are you?"

"_I'm you."_

His eyes change from green to neon yellow.

The tigers step back.

"_Hello friends lets have some fun."_ He said as he drew his bowie knife and cut the ropes that made the net.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Flippy cried as he awoke in the middle of the night with his bowie knife in hand and the pillow next to him was stabbed.

"Just another nightmare," he said, "but it felt so…."

"_It wasn't a nightmare it was a memory."_ Evil stated inside his head.

"Shut up." Flippy said as he walked to the bathroom to take some pills.

"_Bite me."_

__He walks over to his computer desk and looks at the images on there and grabs one.

"please forgive me mouse, sneaky, De' Large"

_"lets get some sleep"_

**Cliff hanger** **read and review pls will accept oc's for the next memory**


	2. Flaky's pov

one minuite flippy and flaky were in the store the next flippy screams

"hit the deck!"

"flippy?

He screams "De'Large," runs towards the clothing aisl and hides in one as if it were a bush, "I'll save you sir I promise it on Sneaky and Mouse!"

Flippy begins to crawl toward the toys aisl pulls out his bowie knife and starts stabbing a teddy bear.

"Flippy stop it!"\

He continues stabing the bear repeatedly

"Flippy," she kisses him on the lipps, "please stop"

"Flaky, what just happened"

"You stabbed a teddy bear"

"Damnit"

"_you are an idiot you know"_

"Shut up evil"

"what did he say"

"He said I am an idiot"

A crowd begins to form

"we best get out of here"

"Okay"

**Pls read and review or evil will kill you all!**

**!!~!**


	3. flippy's pov seccond incursion

One second flippy was with flaky in the store the next he was in nam

"Hit the deck" flippy screamed as a rocket soared past and hit the rear troop transport

_**Boom**_

"flippy where are you" screamed de large before hearing hounds

"De large I'll save you" flippy yelled as he ran through a bush, "I swear it on mouse kaboom and sneaky"

"flippy take the plans and continue the assault"

"But sir,." "that's an order soldier!"

Then they heard the dogs

"hurry there is no time" sgt. De large said as he threw the satchel to Flippy

The next thing flippy knew was that he was running until he saw a soldier with a tiger patch

"_let me at im"_

"fine."

_As he sneaked his way to him the guard heard a twig snap_

"Who's there?"

"_Just me" he said knocking the guards gun away from him as he tackled him to the ground stabbing him repetedly in the chest then licking the knife clean._

"_too easy"_

"Freeze!"

Now he was surrounded by about 15 tiger soldires including the Tiger General himself

"So you must be the leader of this assault now aren't you." The general said eying the satchel

"what if I am?" flippy said since he was back in control

" I have a proposition for you," he said, " if you're interested?"

"Depends on the proposition?"

" I would like you to join me in the war against your superiors you would have fame fortune and glory"

"not interested"

Then the soldires cocked their weapons and aimed them at him while the general just shook his head "you should have accepted my offer"

Then just as the bang of the rounds going off Flippy felt something against his lips and opened his eyes.

"Flaky what just happened"

"you stabbed a teddy bear"

"Damnit"

"_you are an idiot you know"_

"Shut up evil"

"what did he say"

"He said I am an idiot"

A crowd begins to form

"we best get out of here"

"Okay"

**Please read and review or else *looks to flippy* you get the idea**


End file.
